Relationships, Love, and Fate
by SeoulSearching
Summary: Relationships have their ups and downs. Sometimes you can't control where you're lives will go.


This story follows the relationship ups and downs for many of the Ducks. Centers around Connie/Guy at times. None of the Ducks belong to me, obviously, but anything else does. Hope you enjoy this story, I don't know exactly where I am going to take it yet!

"How did I ever end up being so lucky?" Guy asked Connie as he had his arms wrapped around her.

Connie laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "No idea, guess you just are," she kissed him and gave him a smile. 

Life had been pretty good for them. They had finally gotten together seriously and had been dating for almost two years. It hadn't always been easy, but they had been getting through it. The Ducks were happy that their relationship had finally worked out after so many bumps in the road.

"I'm gonna be late for class!" Connie realized standing up quickly and picking up her backpack. "I'll see you at practice!" She gave Guy and good-bye kiss then quickly ran out of the room.

Guy watched her go with a small smile on his face. "I am lucky," he thought to himself. He had the first and only girl he had truly loved and it was incredible. They knew each other backwards and forwards and understood how the other felt. Nothing could be more perfect or sweeter than that. So what if they were only 18? Guy was positive that they had found true love and he was not about to let anybody tell him otherwise.

Charlie walked into the room they shared, "You guys are getting pretty serious," he said, observing Guy's dazed and starry-eyed gaze.

"Yea, I know, but I think she is the ONE, man! I can feel it. I don't think I will ever feel this love with anybody else." Guy replied, still gazing off into space.

"Just be careful, you guys are still young and college is around the corner. There is no nee to rush into anything," Charlie told him rationally.

"Rush into what?" Goldberg asked as he walked into the room with Averman.  

"Lover-boy thinks he's found the 'one,'" Charlie explained, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, well, let me know when you find two and three," Averman started to crack up, thinking that he had came up with the best joke ever.

"I think it's time to go to class…" Goldberg grabbed Averman by the color of his shirt and started to drag him down the hallways with Charlie and Guy following close behind.

"Just be careful, Guy. You and Connie are two of my closest friends and I don't want to see you guys get hurt." Charlie told him.

"Why do you think we'll get hurt?" Guy questioned.

"Well, I am just afraid that you may be rushing into something that you may not be ready for."

"I think we are ready for it. We love each other and that's what matters!" Guy answered determinedly.

"OK, Romeo, if you say so."

The boys called their good-bye's as they each made their way into separate classrooms and prepared themselves for another fantastic fifty minutes of class time.

* * *

"I don't know, Julie, I mean, this IS the happiest I have been in a long time. Guy is the greatest and I love being with him," Connie explained to Julie as she was fixing her hair.

"But?" Julie started.

"No, I don't think there are any but's. I love him; I don't want our time to end. Sure we fight and argue every once in awhile, but we always make up and things get better." Connie looked at Julie, "Know what I mean?"

"Sure, if I had boyfriend," Julie looked away, she was slightly jealous that Connie had all the luck.

"Jules, it's not anything about you. I mean you are smart and beautiful and if any guy can't see that, then it's not worth it," Connie told her honestly.

Julie had to smile, she may be jealous but Connie was still a good friend. "Thanks, I'll try and remember that."

"And hey, I do know a certain Bash brother who would love to take you out."

"I know, but I am worried about that. We are doing so well as friends." Julie answered.

"Friends is the best place to start, I have experience." Connie thought of Guy and smiled.

"You get to know each other so well that starting a relationship can be an easy transition."

 "Yea, but I'm afraid it could damage our friendship," Julie told her. "Don't get me wrong, I love to spend time with Port—I mean Dean, but I just don't know how a relationship between us would shape up."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to figure out the risks involved and discover if it is worth it for you."

"I guess you are right," Julie sighed, she hated making tough decisions like this.

* * *

"KENNY HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" Russ shouted.

"Oh, no way! Yea Little Bash Brother!" Fulton slapped Kenny on the back, who was blushing profusely.

"How did you possibly beat us to the punch this year?" Luis asked him, dejected that he wasn't first.

"Well, we've been getting to know each other for awhile and we decided that we both wanted to start a relationship," Kenny grinned.

"So who is this lucky girl?"

Kenny scanned the cafeteria and pointed to a petite Asian girl who was walking in. "She's new here, we met over the summer and realized that we both were going to Eden Hall and we just got to be friends. Her name's Jamie. Be nice to her guys, she's kind of shy."

She spotted Kenny and walked over to the table. "Hey, how's it going?" She smiled at the rest of the guys as Luis' mouth dropped open. Close up, she was gorgeous. How did Kenny have all the luck?

Soon the rest of the team joined the table. Julie and Portman were sitting on the end laughing and talking. Connie was kissing Guy while Charlie was pretending to puke onto his tray. Luis was flirting with a cheerleader across the room while Adam was going over hockey plays on a piece of paper. 

Little do they know how much their lives were going to change…mwah ha ha (A/N…OK, so that was cheesy.)


End file.
